Jealousy
by MaoShu
Summary: When a deceitful run away slave catches the eye of a Dom and earns the trust of everyone else but Keladry of Mindelan who is the only one who has seen her for the monster she really is how will she prove it? Chap. 4 is up!
1. The First Encounter With Jealousy

1.The First Encounter With Jealousy

Keladry of Mindelan rode her gelding, Peachblossom, through the gates of new hope and right to the stable where she dismounted. Not but a minute later Tobe was at her side.

"What do you need my lady?" Tobe said looking up at Kel.

"It's Kel, Tobe and go get me Neal. Quickly!" she commanded of Tobe who ran off out of the stables in search for Neal. The first place he searched was the infirmary, which was exactly where he was.

"Sir Neal, Sir Neal! Lady Kel needs you immediatly! She's in the stables." Tobe said out of breath. Without at word Neal ran from the infermary toward the stable when he reached there Kel had already tacked up a horse for him.

"There's a girl out in the woods. She's hurt to bad for me to move her. Come on we have to go." Kel said remounting as Neal did the same and they took off out of the refugee camp turned village toward the woods. After about 5 minutes of hard riding the reached the spot where the girl was. On the ground was a girl, who looked roughly 18 years old, and had long raven-black hair. Her skin was pale at the moment and her usually dancing dark eyes had sort of a gray tint and where closed. Neal knelt down beside the body and felt some broken ribs and found a sprained ankle. He slowly let his gift seep into the girls body and heal her wounds. Seconds after Neal broke of the connection her eyes shot open and she started breathing heavily staring up at Neal and Kel.

"Who are you?" asked Neal of the girl.

"Uh Christiana Morlanie. I uh came from Carthak." Upon hearing speak of Carthak Neal stood up and took a step back. "No sir you misunderstood." the girl she sitting up. "I was a slave for the empress in Carthak. I ran away and her soldiers came after me. They um thought they had killed me." she the Christiana making Neal calm down a little. Kel helped her up and put her on Peachblossom and Kel mounted as well. And they rode back to New Hope.

"I'm Kel and that's Neal." Kel said on their way back.

"You already know my name but please call me Ana."


	2. Jealousy Meets Him and Breaks Her Heart

DOMLUVR4EVERThanks. Keep reviewing.

happylittlemonkey Thanks for the enthusiasm smiles

mycatcoco7Thanks to you too.

Bambolieblue I guess all I can say is thanks.

Here's chappie number 2

Disclaimer EVERYONE BUT ANA IS TAMMYS!  
88888888888888

The threesome rode into the camp. Color had restored into Ana's skin revealing perfectly colored skin much like coffee with the perfect tint of cream in it and her eyes where no longer misty but had more of a dark, fiery tint to them. Kel dismounted and helped Ana do the same.

"You can stay here until you find somewhere else to go, unless you wish to stay here." Kel said leaving the stables and seperating from Neal. She showed Ana around the camp for a while until she crossed paths with Domitan of Massobolle, Dom.

"How's my Lady Knight doing today?" he asked ruffling her blonde hair that reached to about her shoulder blades.

"Fine Dom and it's Kel not Lady Knight." she replied ruffling his hair back as a joke.

"And who is this?" he asked looking at Ana.

"I'm Ana sir. It's an honor to meet you." she said bowing her head. At first, after hearing her Carthakian accent, Dom had pretty much the same reaction Neal did until Kel explained that Ana was a run away slave and that she was harmless. After they chatted for a couple minutes Kel left because Alanna needed her for something leaving Ana alone with Dom. They talked about random things as if they had not just met but more like they had been best friends forever. Ana flirted effectively with the oblivious Dom for a while until Dom wasn't sure if his attraction to her was for real or out of pity for her and her past. However he very much would like to find out.

"Hey you." He said motioning for another knight to come over "Do you think you could possibly watch my post for a little while. I think I'm going to take Ana around the camp." he said smiling and thanked the man after he agreed. Then Dom descended off the lookout and into the busy camp. They walked and talked for a while until it was time for supper. Dom walked into the dining hall with Ana pretty much hovering next to him. After getting their food and everything they went and sat the the usual table. Dom sat between Kel and Ana and across from Neal, Yuki and Merric.

"Everyone this is Ana." Dom said introducing Ana to everyone else.

88888888888888

Ana stayed at the camp for a couple weeks now and by the third week her and Dom became very close.

Ana and Dom where walking around around the camp under the light of the moon. After they walked and talked for a while Dom reached down and laced his finger's with Ana's.

"Dom." Ana whispered placing her head on his shoulder. Just as Kel rounded the corner doing a check on the camp Dom kissed Ana's hair, and then her lips long and hard. Kel turned around and ran to her room feeling tears springing from her eyes. She threw herself upon her bed and began to sob without the slightest clue why. She didn't love Dom. She just couldn't. She told herself that over and over again all night but it didn't make her stop crying until much later when she only stopped because she simply could no longer cry. She rolled over in her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

88888888888888

There's chappie number 2. Please review!


	3. A bump in the head and a renewed spirit

Disclaimer: All but Ana belong to Tammy!

Thanks to ALL my reviewers you guys rock!

88888888888888

When Yuki came in the next day it was nearly three in the afternoon.

"Kel." Yuki said shaking Kel gently, with no response. "Kel." Yuki said slightly louder and shaking her a little harder. When Kel stirred and tried to swat Yuki away like a fly Yuki tried again. "Keladry wake up now." Yuki said smacking Kel in the head with her _shushken. _Kel immediatly woke with a groan.

"Yuki was that really neccasary?" Kel asked rubbing her head.

"Yes it was. Now get up while I go draw you a bath. You are not sleeping the day away!" Yuki commanded as she left the room into the _privvy _area. Kel groggily slipped out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tangled and her eyes where still a little red and puffy. Yuki returned a few minutes later and rushed Kel into the _privvy _area. "Don't take to long Kel." Yuki said closing the door. Kel took of her clothes and soaked in the bath for a little while. Then as the water began to get cold she got out and changed into the clean shirt and breeches Yuki left out for her.

"Happy now?" Kel asked walked out of the privvy area.

"Yes I am. Now sit down." Yuki said patting the bed next to her Kel obeyed and Yuki began to brush Kel's hair gently out of it's snarls. "Now Kel what was so terrible that made you sleep in so late." Yuki said pacing her hand on Kel's wet hair as she worked out a big knot.

"Well Yuki... I don't know. How did you know when you where in love with Neal?"

"Well Kel. I realized that when I saw Neal flirting with any other girl it sorta made me mad and uncomfortable inside. Why Kel?" she asked beginning to wind Kel's hair into a thick braid.

"Well I don't know. That's the way I felt last night I think. I saw Dom-" she said and cut off for a second and then continued "-kiss Ana last night. And for some reason I just could not stop crying when I saw it happen. I don't get it."

"Well hon. Love can be confusing like that sometimes. However Ana could very well just be another one of the courtiers Dom has so many of. She will pass eventually." Yuki said finsihing and tying the thick braid so it would not fall out.

"Thanks Yuki." Kel said turning around and hugging her friend tightly. Yuki smiled and hugged Kel back.

88888888888888

This was just kind of a space filler to get from one point... to the other! I promise I'm going right now to write the next chapter! Please don't hurt me... hides R&R pleeeeeaaaaassssssseeeee!

..mao..


	4. The Monster with Poison Words

Disclaimer All Tammy's but Ana blah-ty blah-ty blah

Just gonna get right into the chappie...

88888888888888

Kel walked out of her room with Yuki and a renewed spirit. They strode into the mess, for lunch, Kel with her head held high. However at the table she still refused to sit next to Dom and once again found a seat between Yuki and Merric.

"She's alive you guys! It's a miracle!" said Neal jokingly.

"Shut it Meathead." Kel said taking Yuki's shushken and smacking Neal in the head. Neal rubbed his head and glared at Kel. "I hate that acursed fan of yours!" he said slightly annoyed. Kel and Yuki just laughed and continued eating.

"Ana was thinking of staying here a lot longer. Isnt that great you guys?" Dom said placing her arm around Ana's slender shoulder. Everyone couresed a yes except for Kel who just nodded. Yuki shot Kel a worried glance but Kel just smiled at her as if her brain wasn't screaming. "Also Kel I wsas thinking. Ana really should know how to defend herself. Maybe you could teach her how to use a glaive or something." Dom continued.

"Oh- umm sure." Kel mumbled softly

"NO! We do not need another girl around her who know's how to use one of them pigstickers!" Neal said immediatly following.

"Neal just shut it." Yuki said a little more boldly than she usually did.

"I'm going for a walk." Kel said finally and rushed out of the mess hall leaving half of her food untouched. She couldn't stand this. When she left with Yuki she thought she could but now she was positive she couldn't. The tears wanted to come Kel refused to cry. Lucky she didn't cry, Ana came out looking for her.

"Kel there you are. I need to talk to you." she said sweetly when people could hear her but as she got closer her smile faded "Listen Keladry. I saw the way you looked at Dom the first day I was here. I have bad news for you then, Dom, he likes me. And I am not planning on leaving for a long time." Ana said snobbishly. "And another thing. Don't think just cuz you cry and look all upset any man will think of you as more than a training partner. Your not enough of a girl."

Kel didn't realize it at first but Ana's words stung and as tear started to pour from her eyes again her fist clenched. Suddenly Kel raised her fist and punched Ana squarely in the eye. Ana clutched her face a snarled at Kel.

"You worthless little brat." before Dom came running out and Ana forced herself to cry.

"Ana what's wrong?" Dom said embracing her.

"Keladry, she just attacked me for no reason." Ana said wrapping her arms around Dom.

"Is that true Kel?"

"No!" Dom just gave her a look "Who are you going to believe! Me someone you've known for years or some slut you met three weeks agao!" Kel yelled desperate enough to use as much colorful language that crept from her mouth. "She provoked me!"

"No-I-Did-Not." And said between sobs digging her head into Dom's shoulder.

"Can't you tell she's lieing! That girl is a monster." Kel said pointing an accusing finger at Ana.

"Kel I can't believe you would do something like this. I understand you may not be in a good mood or something but don't take it out on people for no reason." Dom snapped at her.

"She is a lieing snake Dom."

"Good-bye Kel." Dom said leading the crying Ana away. Kel stormed off and went to her room. Nearly the whole camp heard her as she screamed. When there was a knock on the door Kel threw a glass vase at it, and it shattered.

"Kel what are you doing?" Neal asked opening the door just a crack as not to have something damaging him.

"What am I doing? I'm trying to figure out how you all are so blind!" Kel yelled turning around and smashing her fist through the wall.

"Kel what are you talking about?" Neal said walking in and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ana is who im talking about." Kel said turning around. "The bitch is playing the sweet and innocent part when deep down she is a deceitful monster!" Kel said reaching for something else to throw. Neal grabbed Kel's wrists and wrestled with until she stopped struggling and just broke down and cried again falling into a hug from Neal. "I hate her." Kel whispered.

"Kel do you think you might be overreacting because you have feelings for Dom?" Neal said comfortingly.

"So you're disagreeing with me."

"That's not what I sa-"

"You're taking Ana's side aren't you."

"Kel-"

"You are!" Kel said angrily and pushing Neal out.

"That girl has poinsoned you all!" She yelled before slamming the door in Neal's face.

88888888888888

I love all my reviewers dearly but I got the idea to reveal Ana for the monster that she was from Queen Tigress. She really didn't like Ana (neither do I ). So I did do a little (or rater HUGE) thing to make you all hate Ana more. lol. You guys no the drill read... review... NOW! lol love you guys. I tried to make this chapter a little longer hope it wasn't to short oo.

LYG...

.:mao:.


	5. KelKeladry

Thanks To All My Reviewers I suppose you all just wanna hear the story...

Chap 5.

Kel lay awake most of that night staring at her ceiling just thinking. She didn't see the use in crying so she didn't. Though her muscles strained desperetely wanting to let the salty liquid flow from her eyes.

"There is no possible way I can be in love with Dom." Kel told herself _'But you said you were' _argued her mind. "I know that's what I said but it's not possible. We're just friends... I mean we were friends-" That was the last thing Kel said all night for shortly after she fell asleep.

She woke early that next morning to the chirping of birds outside her window. She got up and dressed not bother to take a bath. She wasn't in the mood. She strode from her room with her bow and arrows in her hands. When she reached the practice courts she strung her bow and shot at the target, hitting it squarely at its center. She did this a few more times, with direct hits and near misses from the center of the target. Soon after a black haired foreigner walked out to the practice courts.

"Morning Keladry." said the overly cheery voice. Kel spun around with her bow strung and shot narrowly missing Ana's head but instead hitting the tree next to her. "Now is that a way to treat your guest?" as Ana with a white toothed smile.

"What's up with you that's made you so cheery." Kel asked glaring at her.

"Nothing. I just think today is going to be a fine day. Toodles Keladry." said the boisterous Ana who walked away from the practice courts with a certain spring in her step. Something told Kel that today her day was going to be a living hell.

Breakfeast was quieter than usual. After all of the past days disputes most people where not talking. Kel mostly just glared at her food in hope that it would magically apear in her mouth as opposed to actually eating it. This time instead of leaving early Kel was one of the last people to leave. It was just her, Dom and Ana at the table. She made the first move out of the silence and cleared her full tray before leaving. Dom and Ana did the same thing suite. Once outside the doors Kel took a right and headed for the stables. As did Ana but Dom took a left headed for wherever. Ana made sure she stayed a good distance behind Kel as not to be noticed. Kel entered the stable still oblivious to Ana's presence. She pet Peachblossom's snout affectionatly and smiled as her breathed on her face.

"At least I know you believe me Peachblossom." Kel said hugging the horses snout.Then suddenly out of nowhere a thick piece of cloth fit itself between Kel's mouth. She struggled hastily but still rope found it's way around her wrists tying her hands behind her back.

"See why I was so cheery now Keladry." spoke Ana spinning Kel around her to face her. "Remember how I was a slave. First of all I was not the Empresses's slave. That would have been fine with me. No I was the slave to a lord in Carthak. Well out of the goodness of his heart he told me if I could find a suitable replacement, that would make him well known, then I could have my freedom. Well don't you think having the second Lady Knight would be suitable enough." Ana said before giving a shrill whistle. Seconds later a large man came into the stalbe smirking.

"Tell his lordship that this is my replacement, Keladry. She is the second Lady Knight of Tortall if he asks." said Ana before walking merrily from the stables with a wave to Kel. The big mand half led half dragged Kel to the woods where there was another smaller man. He held onto both Kel and the big man and they where engulfed in a navy blue flame. The view of the forest fled her sight and she soon found herself in front of a large manor like building. The big man led Kel into the building and up a large flight of stairs into a study where a man was sitting reading. His hair was long and blonde pulled back into a stiff pony-tail. His face was lean, as was his frame. He was a semi-good looking man but there was a snobbish rude air about him

"My Lordship, this is the replacement Miss Ana sent." the big man said bowing. After the man ordered the big man to stand up and un-do Kel's bindings the big man left and locked the door after closing it.

"Well then, Welcome to Carthak. I am Lord Glacor. What is your name?" he spoke icily.

"Kel." Kel muttered glaring at him.

"Kel is not the sort of name parents would give to a girl what is your birth name. I shall address you by that."

"Keladry." she muttered again.

"Well then Keladry. I must admit you look a bit scruffy but we can fix that easily." Lord Glacor snapped his fingers and the door unlocked and in walked the big man again.

"Brutus. Please fetch a maid and tell her I want miss Keladry clean and dressed before supper. For the time being rags will serve their purpose. Miss Keladry has to earn decent clothes around here. After the maid is finished with her please apply her collar. And remember this must be done before supper." spoke Lord Glacor. Brutus led her out of the room and a maid collected her. Kel was thrown into a cold bath but the maid specially made sure that Kel did not get her long blonde hair wet. After the bath the maid led her into another room where she gave Kel a loin-cloth and breast-band that Kel quickly put on. The the maid went into a dresser and took out a raggy dress. It was a faded brown color and came down to about her knees. The edges where frayed and she had a slit going up the side. There were holes on the side of her waist, and where her left shoulder blade was. She was completely missing one sleeve and only had a quarter of the other. She was given no shoes. The maid brushed the snarls from Kel's hair and let it lay down and straight reaching just below her shoulder blades. The maid left and Brutus took her away to another darker room, where he painfully applied her slave collar. Then she was taken to the dining hall where the lord was already half-way through dinner.

"Ah welcome Keladry. He said grabbing her wrist and drawing her closer to him and onto his lap. There where other men in the room who looked oddly at Kel. "Oh this everyone is Keladry. She will be replacing Ana who has sadly left us." Glacor explained quickly before looking at Kel again. "Alright Keladry here are some things that we must go over. You will always answer to me as "my lordship". You will do what your told when your told no matter who tells you to do it without question. I suppose you know how that pretty little collar works so don't try running away. And I suppose really that's all. Are we understood Keladry."

"Yes my lordship."

"Good." he said looking at her. "When you're washed up you really do have a pretty little face. It would be a shame to waste it. Brutus will show you to my quarters. I will be joining you shortly."

"Alright my lordship." Kel replied before the silent Brutus led her to a large chamber. Inside was a lit fire and many couched. The floor was carpeted with a deep crimson to match much of the furniture in the spacious room. Up against the wall in the center of the room was a large bed. Brutus threw Kel onto a couch and the left locking the door. Kel sat there for half and hour amazed with herself. That very morning she had been the normal, "butt-kicking", Lady Knight, Kel. And after a few hours at this place she had turned into the rag wearing, order taking, slave, Keladry. When Lord Glacor arrived he looked at Kel with a smirk.

"Good-Evening Keladry." he said picking her up and dropping her on his bed. Then quickly he began to undress. Kel refused to look. But soon he was naked and and grabbed Kel taking off her raggy dress, loin-cloth and breast-band, tossing them off somewhere. He placed his over-powering naked body on top of Kel's and smiled. "Time to take advantage of that pretty little face." he whispered before he stole Kel's virginity from her.

This was gonna be two chappies but I thought you guys deserved a long one! Yes I know it's icky (tee hee I love the wore icky!) and I'm mean to poor Kel and it looks like Ana won and la-dee-dah-dee-dah but please before you come hunt me down let me get the next chapter up PLEASE! Some ideas would be great too. You can't expect me to do this all by myself can you... thats what I though. R&R!

..mao..


	6. Nick

To all my reviewers who all seem to be feeling the same way as me WE ALL HATE ANA! Don't worry she wont win I'm not that mean.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kel woke with a start the next morning. Someone had dropped something in the hallway. "His Lordship" was still sleeping so she slipped out of the bed and put her rag dress back on. She opened the door slowly and looked out to see who was there. There a boy, who looked about her age, kneeled on the ground trying to pick up scattered books and papers. Kel knelt down and picked up a book that was at her feet and walked over to him. She helped him pick up his papers and books then stood brushing her hair from her face and handing him the pile of his things she had collected.

"Good morning sir. I'm Keladry the new erm.. slave." she said with a smile.

"Oh hello Keladry. I'm Nick, his lordships son." Kel immediatly curtsied and rose again with a smile. Finally getting a good look at him. He was about two inches taller than Kel and has a mop of messy brown hair, but it was cute. His eyes where a soft hazel-like green and he has a semi-round face. He was a bit muscular. So all in all he was very handsome. "Anyway. Thanks for the help Miss Keladry."

"Well isn't that my job? To do whatever you all tell me to do or whatever you guys need help with or whatever. There really isn't any need for a thank-you."

"Well there is if you deserve one." Nick explained looking at her oddly. She was a lot more disceplined than all of their other just starting slaves. "If you don't mind my asking are you usually like this?"

"Like what sir?"

"Like I don't know like all stiff like this."

"Oh heavens no. I just don't want to get whipped or beaten or whatever the heck you guys do to your slaves here." she explained.

"Well how did you end up here?"

"Well. A girl who used to be a slave her, Ana, she pretty much turned all of my friends in Tortall against me and then well she sold me out and now I'm here." she explained. Why was she being so open with him. She wasn't even usually this open with Neal or Yuki even. At that moment Lord Glacor burst from his room clearly in a fuss.

"Oh." he said spotting her "There you are. You do not just walk out of my room when I'm sleeping like that. First of all it's against the ruled and second of all I may have wanted you for something." he snarled grabbing her wrist and dragging her down the hall. "You are going to be whipped for your impudence. That will make you a little more tolerant of the rules." Nick ran after his father angrily.

"Father honestly is this really neccasary. Miss Keladry was helping me and..." Nick was cut off abruptly when his father slapped him.

"You do not question my authority boy. What I say goes." he said momentarily stopping as Nick grabbed her now burning cheek. "Understand?" Nick nodded and stood there like a helpless toddler. Not the man that he was. "Now come on Nick. You need to watch this." Glacor said with a triumphant smile. He tightened his grip on her wrist and pulled her through a hallway or two then through a small door and down a set of stairs. In there where a couple guards and a lot of leather whips and other devices she wasn't exactly sure about. Glacor took one of the wips off the wall and nodded to the guards. Two of them came and pulled the top of her dress down so she had no top on. She could already feel hot tears streaming down her face. On of the guards forced her face down onto the ground. Then one grabbed on wrist and the other grabbed the other wrist and they held her down but still made sure they where out of the way.

"Father this really isn't neccasary. Miss Keladry shouldn't be punished for my wrong-doing." Glacor just laughed and raised the whip. The first time she felt the leather lash at her body she cried out in pain. But after about ten more lashes her screams became worse and became screams of agony. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. As he whipped her, Glacor laughed and laughed. About fifty lashes later Glacor finally stopped. He motioned for the guards to just leave her there until she got up. Which she didn't do right away but eventually she rose to her knees and pulled her dress back up. Her face was still tear-stained. Finally deciding he was bored Glacor grabbed the collor of her dress and pulled her up to her feet.

"Come on." he said to Kel.

"Yes my lordship." she said following him out and looking at the ground. She refused to look at Nick. She didn't want to see him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yes I know I'm a very bad lady! But I promise it's gonna be happier soon. That's why Nick is here to make things all better. SMILES. Ok here are the rules I'm not adding another chapter until I get at least 4 ideas. Until then nope. So scurry off and press that review button and give me my much needed ideas.

..love mao..


End file.
